In My Arms
by crs529
Summary: songfic about Abby and McGee


**This is my first songfic, hope you like it. If you haven't heard the song "In My Arms" by Mark Wills, you should really listen to it. It is a beautiful song.**

**I don't own the song and I don't own NCIS**

It was 2:50 in the morning and Abby had just fallen asleep. She was exhausted from the last couple days she's had. She was in labor for 27 hours with her new baby girl, Sierra Katrina McGee. Tim is laying in bed on his side just looking at his amazing wife and thinking of all she's been through the last couple days. He looks over at the clock and it flips to 3:00, as if on cue Sierra starts to cry. He rushes to get up and goes into the nursery. He quickly picks up his daughter and immediately tries to sooth her, trying not to wake Abby. He turns on the music box that Gibbs made for them when he found out they were expecting.

_Three a.m. on the clock_

_Lullaby, music box_

_Oh, baby please don't cry_

_Let's let mama sleep tonight_

_You've only been home one day_

_You don't even know your name_

_Tiny hand on my cheek_

_You're a miracle to me_

Tim walks over to the rocking chair next to the window and sits down to feed Sierra. Sierra stretches her little arm up and places her hand on Tim's cheek. He looks down at his beautiful little girl and thinks back to the day they could have lost her.

_**~Memory~**_

Abby was in her lab, 4 ½ months pregnant. She was running finger prints and DNA for Gibbs. Some crazy suspect had escaped the interrogation room and made his way down to the lab trying to escape the building. He ran into the lab and pulled a knife out of the evidence box and took Abby hostage. Tony and Gibbs were chasing the suspect, they come running into the lab 10 seconds later and see Abby being held with the knife against her chest. Ziva and McGee are right behind them and Ziva won't let McGee see what's going on. Now the whole building is on lock down and a sniper is ready to fire, he shoots the suspect and the knife slips out of his hand and right into Abby's stomach. She falls onto the floor and McGee comes running in to help her. Tony runs to autopsy to get Ducky to help while the ambulance is on the way. Ducky has stopped the bleeding by the time the paramedics get there. They take her to Bethesda to be on the safe side, not knowing if the knife hit the baby. McGee goes with Abby in the ambulance and the others follow in Gibbs' car. McGee just keeps praying that his baby and wife willbe ok. The doctors take Abby back and examine her. McGee is sitting in the waiting room with the rest of the team when the doctor comes out and tells him, "Your wife and daughter are going to be just fine, you can go back and see her now." Tim gets up and follows the doctor to Abby. Ziva looks over to Tony and says, "Do you think he heard the doctor say he's having a daughter?" "I have no clue Ziva, maybe." Gibbs says, "I think he heard." McGee walks into Abby's room and goes over to the bed and pulls her into a big 'ABBY' type hug. Before the doctor leaves he says, "we're going to keep her over night just as a precaution, she can go home tomorrow." McGee is laying there holding Abby and he says, "We're having a GIRL"

_**~End of Memory~**_

_In the still ness of the night_

_Cradled in this rocking chair_

_I hold all my hopes and dreams,_

_Every single answered prayer_

_In my arms_

_Wish I could hold you forever_

_In my arms_

_I will give you shelter_

_Still I know I can't always be there_

_To protect you from this great big old world_

_But I swear this much is true_

_There'll always be a place for you...in my arms_

Tim is sitting there, Sierra has finished her bottle, he just looks out at the stars and starts thinking of what the future holds, knowing he's not always gonna be around when his little girl needs him but he's gonna try his hardest.

_As I watch you take each breath_

_Oh, it scares me to death_

_To know you're counting on me_

_To be the daddy that you need_

_Wounded knees, broken hearts_

_Learning how to drive a car_

_When it's time for your first date_

_Will I know just what to say_

_And when you find that one true love_

_I'll put on my best smile_

_And I'll try to hide my tears_

_As I walk you down the aisle_

Tim looks down at Sierra just watching her breathe. Then he starts to think of the future, when she's learning to ride a bike for the first time, she falls over scrapes her knees and cries for him. He picks her up holds her tight and kisses each knee knowing that's all it takes to make her better. Then that fist guy comes knocking on the door when she's 15 to take her out he's trying to be as civil as he can just knowing that this guy might end up breaking his baby girl's heart. Then the guy who finds his way to her heart and will do anything for her comes and asks his permission to marry her. Now he has to walk her down the aisle smiling not letting the tears slip by as his little girl is growing into a beautiful woman like her mother.

_In my arms_

_Wish I could hold you forever_

_In my arms_

_I will give you shelter_

_Still I know I can't always be there_

_To protect you from this great big old world_

_But I swear this much is true_

_There'll always be a place for you...in my arms_

_Oh, this promise I will keep_

_As you finally fall asleep...in my arms _

He looks down at her seeing she has finally fallen asleep, he kisses her forehead and places her gently back in her crib. He walks back to his room and climbs into bed. He kisses Abby on the forehead and says, "thank you." He turns over to go to sleep and Abby says, "what for." All he says is "everything." and they both fall back to sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
